Okami Fanfiction Wiki:Staff
This page lists the staff of 'Ōkami Fanon'; for information about all of the staff members of Ōkami Central's wiki's, see ' .'' Staff of Ōkami Fanon are sometimes also called "Admins" or "Administrators" too, but each staff member has different powers and limitations to their abilities; for more information about this, see the staff abilities section. This article is about the staff of Ōkami Fanon; for information about Ōkami Fanon administrator staff level, see . For information about bureaucrats, see . For information about rollbackers, see . For information about inactive staff, see . ---- The '''staff of Ōkami Fanon are users who have extra power, more than a regular user. List of staff members Note that most of Ōkami Fanon's staff are also staff of Ōkami Wiki, with their role in their biography. }|yes=Find an |Active}} staff member to speak to. If no active staff member can be found, consider finding an staff member. Legend: }} How do I tell a user is a staff member? Staff members will have this icon on their userpage, that looks like this: . The staff member will have, if you hover your mouse over the icon, will say: "This user is a Ōkami Fanon staff member". Recent changes The recent changes will have a users status as a staff member like this: The user names link colors will be those colors when they are linked to. So for example, the link to Clubchloe1's userpage would be this color: because she is a bureaucrat. A template Generally, staff members have an template called , which looks a lot like this: |} |} And it will be at the bottom of their userpage. If you see an user with this template and they are not an staff member, contact an . What authority does each staff member have? Each staff member has a different group they are in, for example, administrators have more power than rollbackers. Bureaucrats are among the most important users. Their abilities, including admin privileges, are being able to promote other users to admin rollback and bureaucrat status, aswell as take away another users admin rollback and a bot status's incase the bot is malfunctioning. They are in charge of the wiki. They have higher power of those below them, and can block aswell as delete, restore and view the histories of deleted pages, and other abilities. A list of administrator abilities is right here: *Delete pages, restore and view the histories of deleted pages. *Block (or ban) users *Edit any page (including the main page) *Protecting pages *An instant roll back of edits not made in good faith They have the abilities to revert edits instantly, to the last person that edited the page. They have no more authority than that, however. Ōkami Central staff have different power on the Ōkami Central projects. If (for example) a user is an admin on Ōkami Wiki, then they will have that power only on Ōkami Wiki unless they have that power at Ōkami Fanon too. A list of the Ōkami Central staff is right here: